fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Fire Emblem Heroes
'Fire Emblem Heroes '(ファイアーエムブレム ヒーローズ Faiāemuburemu hīrōzu ), is an upcoming mobile phone app developed by Intelligent Systems. The game will launch on Android and iOS devices on February 2, 2017 in territories worldwide. Development A Fire Emblem mobile app was announced on April 27, 2016 as a part of Nintendo's effort to bring their content to the mobile phone market. Initially announced to release in the fall of 2016, it was later pushed back to an unspecified date within the March 2017 timeframe before its official release date of Febuary 2, 2017 was unveiled. The game is one of the first titles developed internally by Nintendo for mobile phones. It will not be a traditional Fire Emblem experience, but one tailored more toward the mobile market to help drive broader interest in the franchise and the core games on Nintendo platforms. It is also one of the first mobile apps, after the social app Miitomo and Super Mario Run, to make use of the universal Nintendo Account system created in collaboration with Nintendo's corporate partner DeNA. The game was officially unveiled during a Fire Emblem-themed Nintendo Direct on January 18th, 2017. During the Direct, the game's final title Fire Emblem Heroes was revealed, and its story and gameplay were both introduced. It was also revealed that the game is a free-to-play mobile app with microtransactions. Story The game follows two protagonists, royal siblings of the Kingdom of Askr, Prince Alfonse and Princess Sharena, as well as gathered heroes from other worlds. Together, they plan to fight against the opposing Emblian Empire and their leader, Princess Veronica. Gameplay Fire Emblem Heroes is a strategy RPG in which each map is comprised of an 8 x 6 grid. The player's party is comprised of four characters, with combat functioning in a simplified form of traditional Fire Emblem gameplay. The weapon triangle also returns, as does the Trinity of Magic. The player moves units by touching them on the screen and dragging them to the desired point, and battles are initiated by dropping units on enemies. Permanent death is not a mechanic in the game; if a player's hero is defeated, it will return to the player's roster at the end of battle (similar to the Casual Mode introduced in Awakening.) It is possible to earn or buy orbs that one can use to draw new characters. Each character has a rarity from one to five stars, with rarer variants having improved stats and skills, and it is possible to evolve characters to higher rarities. Character stats are also simplified. Luck and Skill are removed, but Speed, Defense and Resistance remain. Strength and Magic are also combined into a single Attack stat. Modes aside from main story battles include training battles to level up characters, timed Hero Battles where the player can defeat a character to recruit him or her, and PvP duels with powerful items included in the ranking rewards. Choose Your Legends Event Prior to the launch of Fire Emblem Heroes, the game's official website went live with the Choose Your Legends event. From January 18 to January 31, 2017, visitors to the website can vote for one character per day. The top male and female characters to receive votes will receive recruitable "Choose Your Legends" variant designs with special outfits. The top ten male and female characters will also be featured in monthly calendar mobile phone wallpapers to be distributed from March 2017 to December 2017. All playable characters and major villains from each entry in the franchise are eligible to receive votes. Characters Fire Emblem Heroes includes a large roster of Fire Emblem characters from the Archanea Series, Fire Emblem: Binding Blade, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken, Fire Emblem Awakening, and Fire Emblem Fates. The initial trailer for Fire Emblem Heroes has shown the following characters thus far. Heroes Original *Summoner *Alfonse *Sharena *Anna *Veronica *Mysterious Man Archanea Series *Marth *Caeda *Abel *Wrys *Ogma *Navarre *Linde *Minerva *Maria *Catria *Palla *Barst *Young Tiki *Michalis Fire Emblem: Binding Blade *Roy *Lilina *Cecilia *Lugh *Thany *Clarine *Gwendolyn *Fir *Bartre *Sophia *Fae *Narcian *Zephiel Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken *Eliwood *Lyndis *Florina *Matthew *Raven *Hawkeye *Nino *Ursula Fire Emblem Awakening *Chrom *Robin (Male) *Robin (Female) *Lucina *Lissa *Frederick *Sully *Virion *Stahl *Lon'qu *Gaius *Cordelia *Nowi *Tharja *Olivia *Henry *Cherche *Donnel *Adult Tiki Fire Emblem Fates *Corrin (Male) *Corrin (Female) *Azura *Ryoma *Hinoka *Takumi *Sakura *Xander *Camilla *Leo *Elise *Felicia *Jakob *Gunter *Hana *Subaki *Hinata *Oboro *Setsuna *Azama *Saizo *Kagero *Effie *Odin *Niles *Selena *Beruka *Laslow *Peri Gallery Lucina_with_Xander.png|Lucina standing by Xander in the intro. Chrom_FE_Heroes.png|Chrom in the intro, attacking. narcian heroes.jpg|Narcian's character screen. External links *Official website (NA version)